


The Last Time

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	The Last Time

It was the last time he would trust her.

Of course, he said that to himself every time she disappointed him, every time she betrayed him…and he always went back.

Not this time. This was the last time.

He wasn’t surprised by her betrayal. Not even a little. Their desires, their goals, might be different…but in so many ways, they were the same…ruthless when it came to getting what they wanted…not letting anyone stand in their way.

In the past, they had, usually, travelled paths parallel to make a relationship work. But not this time.

It was the last time, he told himself again.

But when he thought of her…her golden hair in the morning sunlight, her skin glowing in the shade of flickering candles, her fierce eyes as she fought for the life she wanted to build, his heart swelled, his blood raced, and his body responded in a way it did for few others.

No, he thought with a growl before throwing himself back into rowing. Never again. This had been the last time.

Until the next time.


End file.
